


Dark Fluff

by a6301



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a6301/pseuds/a6301
Summary: Love heals all eventually.
Relationships: Voldemort/fem Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 310





	Dark Fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If Wishes Were Thestrals (Muggles Would Ride)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319752) by [Ellory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellory/pseuds/Ellory). 

> An authorized unofficial sequel. Be kind. This is more of a steam of consciousness than a real story. And my first.

Jamie takes Voldemort home. Upon arriving Charlus and Dorea take a look at Voldemort and give her a hard stare. She glares back defiantly. “Meet my new son. He was alone and in need of a mother.” They heavy sigh, but know better than to argue. They know that defiant tilt to her chin, and a Potter’s word is their honor. If she called him son, well then they were now grandparents.

They get him fed and settled into his suite, and then adjourn to have a family discussion. “You know you can’t go back to Hogwarts.” Charlus says. “I know.” Jamie replies. “I’m going to take my NEWTs at the Ministry next week.”

So she does, and absolutely kills them, despite the fact that she’s taking them half a year early. When she doesn’t show up on the Hogwarts Express, she gets a mirror call from Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. She tells them what happened, and explains she’s done with Hogwarts. They share a glance and mention that Peter is also missing. She hopes that backlash that turned Voldemort into a child, destroyed him. The little rat always did like to sneak around where he wasn’t supposed to be.

Dumbledore loses his mind when he finds out. Fucking Potters and their honor. Always interfering. Monster lovers, look how the Potter heiress got along with Lupin. Should have known not to let the rumors about Voldemort’s condition slip. Little bastard would have been easy to kill come summer, when he was less busy.

Sirius sends Jamie the first courting gift the next day. The first Hogsmeade weekend, he apparates to the Potter Manor, to meet his to be stepson. The next weekend he brings Lupin. He and Voldemort get on like a house on fire. If anyone can make Voldemort not feel like a monster because of his looks, it’s Lupin, who turns into one every month. Together they heal each other’s insecurities like no one else has been able to do.

Sirius and Jamie bond immediately after his graduation. Shortly thereafter, Jamie falls pregnant. At first Voldemort is jealous and sad. Were they trying to replace him? He can’t be for too long. They tell him about how he’s going to be a big brother, and will need to protect his new sister. When he realizes it’s a girl, he goes into ultra protective mode, thinking about everything he is going to have to do to be the best big brother ever. When she’s born, it changes. She’s his, he can feel her magic call out to his. No longer a sister, but his future everything. A manic obsessiive love blooms immediately. It tempers gradually into true love as she grows. Harial has always loved him, and as her love is returned by something pure, he gradually changes. Bit by bit, magic gifts him back his human looks. As he honors his gift and nurtures it, he is forgiven for the incomplete ritual. Harial has never cared how he looks, so she doesn’t mention it. He hasn’t looked in a mirror since the backlash, so he doesn’t notice. Magic prevents anyone else from noticing until it is complete. When they bond after Harial’s graduation, the change is complete, and the magic that hid the changes disapates. Everyone is astounded, and asks how it happened. Harial doesn’t comment on the change. When asked why she just points out that she’s always loved him, and that he’s always looked handsome to her.


End file.
